


Живи вечно, Танос!

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Он ждёт на пороге полуночного гостя, который принесёт с собой смрад, боль и страх





	Живи вечно, Танос!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/gifts).



> Спасибо за беттинг aleks mac  
> Вдохновлено [заявкой](https://ficbook.net/requests/442048)  
> Работа написана для команды [fandom Loki all inclusive 2018](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5593503)

Прежде сильное тело предаёт его. Он вытягивает руку перед собой, заслоняя вечернее светило. Ладонь испещрена линиями — как много он пережил за тысячи лет. Костяшки сбиты в бесчисленных боях, и пальцам привычнее сжиматься, чем раскрывать ладонь в защитном жесте. Закатный свет слепит, но он продолжает грозить кулаком багряному светилу. Он так привык. Не в его природе трепетать или бежать от неумолимого — свой конец он встретит в честном бою.

Он — воин. И нет той силы, перед которой бы он склонился в страхе.

Тени удлиняются, смыкаясь и подминая под себя всё, пока не наступает непроглядная тьма. Воин долго сидит у порога своего дома, всматриваясь и прислушиваясь, не идёт ли кто. Лишь тайные ночные шорохи мерещатся ему повсюду. Неужто нечто попытается напасть в этой мирной тишине? Его клонит ко сну, а тусклый свет очага позади манит и обещает успокоение до самого утра.

Это обман.

Он знает — как только его голова коснётся соломы циновки, а плечи укутает холщовая ткань, то дом посетит монстр. Чудовище, которым пугают детей. Оно сядет ему на грудь и сдавит её неподъёмной тяжестью, и будет капать смрадом и гнилью, и будет говорить, говорить, говорить. Рассказывать о сотнях, тысячах и миллионах мёртвых. Ждущих его последнего вздоха. Жаждущих его плоти. Но в этот раз всё будет по-другому. Он схватит чудовище. Он заставит его замолчать.

Гаснет очаг. И кажется, что нет более мирного места во всём мире. И что всё живое замерло в тихом ожидании до утра. Воин делает шаг, переступая порог захваченного тьмой дома. И тут же над ним начинают скрести и стонать — кто-то забрался на крышу. Кто-то ужасно тяжёлый. Давний знакомый. Тот, кого ждут в ужасе все убийцы. Но воин не из тех, кто будет бояться. Каждая смерть от его рук была законна. И закон этот был жесток: умри, чтобы жили другие. И поэтому тот, кто пришёл за ним, останется ни с чем. Воин знает, что прав — был и есть.

Бой идёт. Но вот руку стягивает холодом, воин не может даже совладать со своим оружием. Он истратил последние силы за прошлую ночь. И за тысячи тысяч ночей до минувшего дня. Сколько раз уже к нему приходил этот монстр? Он не помнит, всё сливается в один бесконечный морок и бред. В упавшей тишине громом слышится скрип половиц. Он оборачивается, уже зная, что враг совсем близко. Гнусная падаль ползёт к нему, испуская зловоние. Чёрные черви валятся на пол из красного рта. Пальцы скребут, оставляя в дереве ногти. Боль и гниение — вот спутники его полуночного гостя.

Но воин готов. Он бросается прямо на тварь и ломает ей кости. Рвёт на куски дохлую нечисть. Давит глаза и пинает по вспухшему гноем брюху. Он уже весь залит старой чёрной кровью, но не даёт себе передышки, пока мразь не размазана по полу, как мусорный жук. Вот и всё.

Вздох облегчения вырывается из усталой груди. Воин тянется, чтобы вновь зажечь стылый домашний очаг и увидеть врага умерщвлённым. Тёплый свет заливает весь дом, прогоняя темноту. Вот он — его мирный покой. Воин начинает смеяться, как прежде. Как когда отнимал жизни врагов. Как тогда, когда был победителем.

И ему вторит заливистый детский смех.

Что это? Обернувшись, он видит там, где была только кровь… Ребёнка? Тёмные волосы, белая кожа. Смех, разрезающий пополам лицо. Мальчик встаёт — и вот он уже словно подросток. Он вырос? Делает шаг уже юноша. Ещё — сильный мужчина.

Хитрец.

Воин оскаливается. Значит, бой не закончен. Он хочет — желает! — прекратить этот раздражающий смех! Рывок! И что это? Его обнимают? Мужчина — не мальчик, а морок — приникает к нему и хохочет. Обманщик смотрит ему прямо в глаза, замолкает — и слышится треск. Белая шея ломается, рот расползается красным, трупные пятна проступают на коже. И вот уже чёрные черви ползут изо рта!

Воину хочется вырваться, но руки чудовища смертельным обхватом сминают его и ломают. Черви впиваются в плоть и прогрызают в ней дыры. Снова рывок! На мгновение он вздыхает свободно — и тут же откуда-то сверху дождём падают острые лезвия. Это кинжалы, и они пробивают ему грудь и живот. Ещё несколько — в руки и ноги. Больше ему не подняться — он пригвождён. Он проткнут насквозь. И глаза его залиты кровью. Он чувствует, как из прорезей лезут кишки. Где же свет очага? Неужели всё закончится так?

Поскорее бы.

Он ужасно устал.

Сквозь сомкнутые веки он видит, что вокруг поднимается алое зарево. Он смаргивает стянувшую кожу кровь и видит, что стены его дома полыхают. Жаром бьёт в кожу щёк. Он кричит. Но задыхается, когда огонь льётся ему прямо в горло. И слепнет, как только глаза вытекают, вскипая от жара. И чувствует запах собственной плоти. Его уши сгорают, но он успевает услышать, как сворачивается углём на них кожа. Он — жертва. Такая же, как сотни, тысячи и миллионы убитых.

И когда боль прожигает его до самого сердца, и не остаётся в его голове ни единой мысли кроме мольбы — всё прекращается. Он падает на колени и видит снова закат.

Его кожа цела, но он чувствует боль. И в ушах слышится треск костей, а в носу — запах сгоревшего мяса. Он всё ещё видит перед глазами огонь. И он знает, что ночью всё опять повторится. И что каждая смерть будет стоить ему каждый прожитый день. И что он не умрёт, как бы он ни хотел. Слишком много убитых желают увидеть его в царстве мёртвых, но они же хотят отмщенья и молят об этом. И молятся. И поэтому воин будет платить до скончания времён.

Он не бог. И ему никогда не стать богом. И ему никогда не прекратить этой пытки. И чудовище вновь придёт следующей ночью. И прошепчет: «Что мне правда? Мой закон — это ложь. Баш на баш — ты не умрёшь, но и я буду жить рядом вечность. Я пришёл за тобой, чтобы мстить». И воин опять сожмёт руку в кулак… Но сейчас, глядя в мирный закат, он знает: всё бесполезно. Он пробовал тысячи тысяч раз, обладая мощнейшим оружием, победить. Изменить. Уничтожить. И даже самому испариться… Но перед монстром он бессилен. И ему не вырваться из порочного круга боли. Ведь сам бог так решил.

Мёртвый бог.

Лживый бог.

Даже в смерти нашедший лазейку.


End file.
